


风流老板俏秘书

by kandy_luo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: dean Smith✘castiel Novak非典型霸总和放荡小秘书
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Smith, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

dean今天换了新秘书。

之前那个泼辣机灵的小妞——Linda，整天嚷嚷着不婚主义，dean还挺欣赏她的，结果转眼就结婚生孩子去了。可恶的小叛徒，但是看着对方灿烂开心的笑容，dean还是大方的送上真诚的祝福和礼物。听人事部的说新来的秘书是个男的，dean不以为意地哼了一声，他倒要看看这家伙是何方神圣。  
  
好吧，颜值勉强过关，但他穿得是个什么玩意，肥大拖沓，简直是职场穿衣的反面教材。  
“你好，Smith先生，我是你的新秘书，castiel Novak”。低沉性感的嗓音，听起来竟有些熟悉，那再加一分吧，但这不代表dean会降低对他专业性的要求。  
“特别的名字，我可以叫你Cass吗，这样显得…亲切些”  
“当然可以，Smith先生”  
“核对下这些数据，然后把结果发给技术部”dean随手递给他一堆厚厚的文件“你知道怎么做吧”castiel点点头。  
“那开工吧，勤劳的小蜜蜂”dean用手指了指他办公室旁单独的一个房间“你的位置在那，没有我的吩咐请别随意打扰我，他们应该已经告诉过你了”  
“是的，我知道了”castiel接过文件，默默回了到自己的地方。  
  
castiel伸展了一下酸痛的手臂，把最后一条数据输进电脑里，抬起头看了看隔壁，他的上司还埋头专注于手头的工作，同事们已经陆陆续续的离开了，整个楼层只剩他们这儿的灯光还亮着。想到关于他的顶头上司是个工作狂的传言，难怪今天其他几个一起来的新同事听到dean Smith这名字都对他露出了同情的表情。castiel整理好文件，走过去轻轻敲了下门。dean抬起头瞥了他一眼，还没等castiel开口“完成了？你先走吧”  
  
“嗯，那么明天见，Smith先生”castiel跟他道别。  
“再见”dean嘴角噙着玩味的笑“这活儿没听上去那么轻松，对吧”  
“我——”castiel想要解释几句。“记得帮我把门带上，谢谢”dean并没有抬头，根本不给他机会。castiel只能悻悻的离开了。  
  
  
Impala67:嗨，天使，我有错过精彩的节目吗？  
babyblue:是的，你来得太迟了，亲爱的，已经结束了。  
lmpala67:哦，那真令人遗憾，我工作太忙了。  
【对方正在输入……】  
你能再表演一次吗，宝贝，单独，只为我一个人  
babyblue: 嗯……这需要另外付费  
lmpala67:来吧，没关系。天使，迫不及待想看到你了  
  
castiel本来想结束这场直播了，那个玩具已经把他弄得精疲力尽，明天还要早起上班去应付他那难缠的新上司。就在他正准备关闭电脑的时候，一个熟悉的昵称跳了出来。  
  
dean解开裤子，找个舒适的角度在沙发上躺好，目不转睛的盯着电脑屏幕……几个月前，他在这个匿名网站上发现了他的“天使”，一开始只有几支简短的视频，都是单人的片子，自渎或是用一些小道具，后来他开始直播，每周一次，打赏最多的可以指派他做一些事，像是用特别的道具或是穿上指定的服装之类的。但他从不露脸，dean只能看到他完美后腰上的漂亮文身——一对黑色的翅膀，于是dean私下里给他起了个名字“天使”。  
  
“我要怎么做”castiel问。“都可以，你舒服就好”castiel觉得对方很绅士，每次都很顾及他的感受，不像其他的观众，提些稀奇古怪的要求。不过castiel并不介意，反正他是个天生的婊子，被手指操，被玩具操，被一个人操或被一百个人操，有什么区别呢。  
  
视频那头很安静，dean只能听见压抑着的轻微喘息，镜头晃了晃，castiel坐到床边，伸出舌头舔了舔有些干燥的唇角，他解开自己的裤子，开始缓缓撸动湿热的阴茎，他把双腿分得更开了，以便对面的人看清自己的动作。  
  
欲望渐渐抬头，他从抽屉里抽出一只还没拆封的安全套，一瓶润滑剂和一根的黑色的橡胶按摩棒，然后熟练地把安全套套在按摩棒上，用手指蘸上润滑液再次扩张还湿软着的后穴，他知道分寸，毕竟他已经这样做过好多次了。   
dean喉结蠕动，吞咽了一下。对面的人太辣了，只是这么简单的动作就让他迅速地硬了。  
  
从懂事起，castiel就知道和女孩儿调情的想法不太吸引他，他更喜欢和他一样的男生。他曾幻想过跟自己喜欢的人在浪漫的房间里温柔的做爱，而不是被人扯着头发叫婊子……  
castiel毫无廉耻地呻吟着，被开扩过的后穴迅速湿润软化，他觉得差不多了，于是抬起双腿架到桌面上，顺利的把按摩棒塞进去大半，进入的那一刻，他想到的居然是dean的脸——他的顶头上司，可以算是他的老板，不知道他在做爱时会是什么样子，也是那副完美无缺又带着点蔑视的表情吗?  
  
按摩棒好像有意识一般，每一次都会顶到让他忍不住大声呻吟出来的那一点，castiel调整呼吸，然后缓慢的抽动按摩棒，内壁收紧，尽力去感受上面的纹路，“啊”castiel浪叫着，好在公寓的墙面十分隔音，不然可能会吓到他那可爱的室友，Kevin一直以为castiel跟他一样，是个爱读书的乖仔呢。  
  
其实用道具并没有他表现得那么舒服，castiel觉得坐久了尾骨有点疼。速战速决好了，他把按摩棒调到最大档，震动的部分恰好顶撞在敏感点上，castiel的小腿肌肉不自觉的绷紧了，任由玩具在身体里冲撞，想象着正在操他的是dean——dean冷酷又迅猛地操着他，就像他是街上最廉价肮脏的婊子一样，他本来就是。  
  
越来越快的速度让他忍不住想射精，castiel用手握紧了阴茎根部，生理性的泪水在眼眶里打转，他很快到达了高潮，眼前闪过一阵激烈的白光，手上和身体上都被自己的体液弄脏了。  
  
高潮过后，castiel没有急着把按摩棒抽出来，而是保持原样，轻微调整身体，让还被按摩棒填满，激烈收缩着小穴对准镜头，润滑剂随着穴口张阖被挤了出来，沾在泛红的腿根处……  
  
“该死的，操！天使，你不仅毁了我的沙发，还想毁了我的电脑”听着对面的人兴奋地喘息着半开玩笑骂他。castiel忍不住笑了起来，一扫今天的沉郁不快“时间到了，做个好梦，甜心。”他把腿放了下去，合上电脑，瞬间屏幕变得一片漆黑。


	2. Chapter 2

  
新工作，新开始。  
  
castiel思索着刚刚听到的那几句流言，不自觉的把他的新上司想象成一个古板苛刻的老头，穿着讲究的手工西装，将稀疏的头发梳得一丝不苟，正为了报表上一个模糊不清的小数点举着眼镜瞪大双眼……好吧，这还不算太糟，他经历过比这更糟糕的情况。  
  
当电梯停下时，castiel径直走了出去，寻找dean Smith的办公室。这没费太大功夫，作为销售部主管，显然走廊尽头最大的那一间必定是这位先生的地盘。他敲了下门，得到一个简洁干脆的回应“进来吧。”  
  
castiel深吸一口气，调整微笑，推开门。欢迎他的是一个背影。男人正背对着他，面对着巨大的落地窗，用不耐烦的语气说着“别再找借口了，如果下午2点我还见不到你和那该死的分析报告，你以后都不必来了！”dean在他的蓝牙耳机上结束了通话，然后转过身来。  
  
castiel看到的是一张相当英俊的面孔，惊人的绿眼睛，造物的恩宠，一副上帝偏爱过的模样。castiel惊讶地抬了抬眉毛，这跟他想象中的形象相去甚远。他点点头，走近了伸出手问候道:“你好，Smith先生，我是你的新秘书，castiel Novak”  
  
Dean给了他一个简短而坚定的握手“dean Smith，销售主管”距离他刚刚在电话里训斥那个可怜的倒霉蛋不过2秒钟，立刻换上了一副迷人的微笑“特别的名字，我可以叫你Cass吗，这样显得——亲切些”谁能拒绝这么美妙的提议呢。这么美妙的人。不过castiel还是从这笑容中看出了一点微妙的审视与轻蔑。castiel觉得自己真是病得不轻，dean这种疏离傲慢的态度反而激起了他强烈的兴趣。  
  
当castiel终于回到家的时候已经是晚上十点了， 这是一间大公寓，温暖的木地板和开放式厨房。在发生了他开煤气自杀未遂却差点将公寓炸毁以及喝醉带陌生人回家醒来后发现被洗劫一空等事件后，Gabriel坚持他应该找一个靠谱的室友合住，事实证明恶作剧之神的主意有时候也不是那么糟糕，他的好室友Kevin把这里的一切打点得井井有条。  
castiel没有再尝试自杀，试想一下当你劳累了一天回到家想好好放松一下时却看见了你那倒霉室友混乱肮脏的尸体倒在楼梯上，这会是多么大的惊吓，一辈子的阴影。Kevin是个好人，他不应该经历这个。  
castiel走进他亲切的、可爱的卧室，经过地毯和沙发，给自己倒了一小杯酒，然后懒散的坐到床上，打开电脑，登录账号，一大堆私信跳了出来。大部分是些自我感觉良好的傻X发过来的下身照，castiel将它们全部扔进了回收站，其中夹杂着一些意淫他的污言秽语，毫无新意，castiel百无聊赖的叉掉了对话框。  
  
castiel躺在床上盘算着要不要把账号关掉，他已经厌倦应付这些观众无聊的性幻想了。或许他应该重新回到酒吧寻找合适的过夜目标，但这样容易被Gabriel发现，他有时候对这些蛛丝马迹很敏感，尤其是在他以为他的小弟弟已经洗心革面，过上“洁身自好”的生活之后，castiel不想再让他为数不多的“家人”担心。  
  
就在他胡思乱想着打算关掉电脑的时候，一个熟悉的昵称跳了出来……  
  
这位复古绅士(castiel猜测impala是他的车)简直是一股清流，从来没给castiel发过什么下流的玩意，最多叫他“天使”，称赞他的“美丽”和“性感”，让人生出被尊重和宠爱的错觉。但这仅仅只是错觉罢了，castiel想着，现实即是一种羞辱，没人能逃脱。爱是个虚无缥缈的幻象，永远隔着层粗糙模糊的毛玻璃，只是性是真实的，高潮的愉悦是真实的，为了这一刻的真实，向谁张开腿都无所谓，但他尤其想向dean张开腿，或者让dean向他张开腿，看着那张漂亮脸蛋上的完美面具一点点崩溃会很有意思。  
  
当他合上电脑时，他的电话响了，castiel认出了这个号码，他捡起手机把它拿到耳边，身体刚从激烈的高潮中稍稍缓过来 “gabe——”  
  
“嘿，Cassie宝贝”虽然Gabriel是个好兄弟，但castiel还是讨厌听到他声音里自以为是的幽默和那点小心翼翼的怜悯“工作的第一天怎么样？”  
  
Cas哼了一声:“没有人愿意和我一起吃午饭，而且我猜我英俊的上司讨厌我。”  
  
“哈哈，我喜欢你的幽默感”电话那头传来Gabriel的咀嚼声，又在吃糖。castiel搞不懂他怎么会没有一颗蛀牙，简直是世界未解之谜。“你怎么听着有点喘?”  
  
castiel用手指抚过额头:“我刚刚在运动”随即他为这个不太入流双关语笑了起来。  
  
似乎他的欢乐也感染的他的兄弟，“哈，这样你的新上司也要拜倒在你的西装裤下了”  
  
“我累了，我度过了漫长的第一天，除了打趣我你就没有别的话要说吗?”castiel不想跟他的兄长过多的谈论dean，事实上，他从不跟任何人谈论他真正的感受，并且伪装得很好。这也是为什么Gabriel觉得他有所好转的原因。  
  
半晌，电话那头再次响起声音“爸爸住院了，你要去看看他吗？”   
Castiel闭上眼睛，将自己深深地埋入床单里“不…我猜他依旧对我很生气，或许这能让他更快上天堂，我不知道。”  
  
“我们都很担心你，Cass，回来吧，他是爱你的，小时候——”  
  
“他爱的是那个让他骄傲的小儿子，不是可悲的同性恋!”castiel愤怒的打断了他，把手机从耳朵旁拉开，单方面结束了这场通话。   
Fuck everything!


	3. Chapter 3

castiel盯着那两瓣玫瑰花般的嘴唇开阖，在唇齿的啃咬之下，它们会变得更加艳红，像鲜嫩柔软的蚌肉……  
  
“嘿，cass，你有听到我说的吗？”dean的话将他从想象拉回了现实。“哦，是的，我现在就去做”castiel如梦初醒，头点得像只啄食的小鸟，有种不符合他年纪的驯服与可爱。  
  
dean笑着摇了摇头，他这个秘书什么都好，工作负责、任劳任怨，时不时还会流露出的一脸状况外的呆萌样。dean为自己一开始表现出的傲慢感到一丝丝愧疚，他通常不是个自大的混蛋，但castiel身上确实有某种奇怪的特质容易激起人们的施虐欲，他那么顺从而听话，仿佛毫不抵抗接受了命运的一切安排。dean怀疑就算自己吩咐他跪下来舔自己的鸡巴，castiel也会在惊愕两秒之后逆来顺受的点点头，说道“好的，Smith先生”。  
  
拜Zachariah所赐，dean的办公室有块巨大的透明玻璃可以看到下属们的一举一动，但dean对像个奴隶主那样监工这群可怜的社畜没有Zachariah那样狂热的兴趣。离他最近的就是castiel，观察小秘书成了他闲暇时的一点点消遣。  
castiel的处境委实有些尴尬，总的来说，秘书的工作并不是那么忙碌，时不时有同事会过来请他帮忙。他们不敢轻易打扰dean，于是就在castiel身边来来往往，这个傻瓜就如勤劳的工蜂把自己奉献给了蜂巢，然后任由那些花枝招展的家伙抢走他的功劳。  
有时候dean简直想拉开门冲他吼:“castiel，你是我的秘书，不是他们的苦力！”但由于这样做像极了吃醋的毛头小子，不太体面，只好作罢。  
还有那个叫Richard的家伙，如果dean没记错他名字的话，说着说着就会将手放到castiel的背上或屁股上，业绩每个月倒数，做这种事倒是驾轻就熟。dean曾委婉的暗示过castiel公司对于性骚扰的相关惩处条例，但这个迟钝的家伙只是露出一副可怜兮兮的下垂眉眼，该死的、惊人的蓝眼睛闪烁着，让dean无法就这个话题继续下去。  
  
看吧，这就是任劳任怨的小蜜蜂的回报，甚至没人愿意叫上他一起去吃饭。dean通常不会自降身份出现在员工餐厅里，除了有时宣布他请客，展示一点慷慨的小手段之外，虽然他很喜欢那里的苹果派和牛肉汉堡。但castiel没有这种故作矜持的必要，员工们三三两两的聊着天离开了，他又被重新抛回这个无人问津的小角落里。  
  
dean看着奶白色的沙拉酱沿着他的指缝流了出来，castiel伸出柔软艳红的舌头舔舐着，神情放空，又不知道神游到哪去了，嘴角还沾了点白沫也浑然不觉……dean不受控制地想起了他以前看过的那些办公室题材的成人电影，都是在这种似有似无的挑逗之下开场的……停！dean连忙打住，像个色情狂一样意淫自己的下属可不是什么好事！  
  
敲门声打断了他的进食“dean？”castiel连忙咽下嘴里的食物，改口道“有什么事吗，Smith先生？”   
“没什么，你想跟我出去吃饭吗？”  
“唔，可是我已经吃过了”castiel有些惊讶，下意识地拒绝。   
“来吧，我请客，你吃的那点连只鸟都喂不饱”dean俏皮的眨眨眼“我可不想被人说虐待下属”   
不知道是被美食还是被美色诱惑了，castiel点点头，说“好”  
  
  
他的天使穿着白色的睡衣，裸着下半身跪在床上，臀部翘起，形状像一颗饱满水润的蜜桃，窗帘拉着，却被风吹开了一半，房间里半是昏暗半是阳光，明暗分割线正好划过他的身体，美得像一副古典油画，不过这画里唯一的模特却撅着屁股，摆出个淫糜不堪的姿势。在昏暗的那一半里面，穴口盈盈闪着的水光过于耀眼，dean很难不注意到。  
  
他神秘的网友不在线，dean只好翻出之前的片段消磨无聊的午夜时光，拗不过欲望的节节攀升，最终，dean还是将手伸向了自己的性器，掌心包裹起硬挺的柱身套弄着。  
  
睡衣被撩到脊背中间，浑圆饱满的臀肉因身体的扭动而颤动着。dean调整到一个舒服的位置，看着视频里的人在自己的身体里面转动着手指，合拢、张开，更广泛的寻找敏感点，一只手撑起自己，另一只手在后穴勤劳的耕耘着，下身放荡的蹭床单，在上面留下闪亮的水光。  
dean深吸了一口，他知道要不了多久，顽皮的小天使就会用性感嗓音低低的抽噎着，在高潮来临的时候再也无法控制地呻吟出声——就像他之前看过无数次的那样。  
  
然后dean会抓住castiel柔软的黑发，让他把他自己射出来的东西舔舐干净，仁慈的抽出手指，将淫水涂抹在他的屁股上。小秘书会眨巴着水灵灵的蓝眼睛转过身，分开被咬得红肿的双唇，顺从的含住他的手指，灵巧的舌头吮吸着，发出模糊不清的声音“谢谢你，先生”……  
  
dean擦掉精液，纸巾划出一条抛物线准确的飞进了垃圾桶。不知道从什么时候开始，他的性幻想对象变得越来越具体了。  
我的团队需要精简，dean想着，找个理由把那个什么Richard踢到分公司去好了。  



	4. Chapter 4

castiel刚落座就后悔了，他不应该听信Gabriel的花言巧语来这什么狗屎互助会，首先你要直面你的空虚，坦诚的应对你难以戒掉的瘾，组织者是这么跟他说的。听听这是什么鬼话，无非是叫你坦然的承认自己的人生就是个蹩脚的笑话罢了。  
  
castiel强迫自己听着他们用低声忏悔着自己糟糕的过去，无聊得想打哈欠。轮到他时，所有人都用一副迫切贪婪的目光注视着这张新面孔，仿佛他一开口就能赦免所有的罪过。castiel觉得荒谬又可笑，期待用一个处境更加可悲的人来衬托自己的高尚。  
  
快结束的时候，坐在castiel身边的那个穿孔上瘾的男人，或者说男孩，用手指蹭了蹭他的腿侧，钉着唇钉的嘴唇是饱满的淡红色“你真的是个色情片演员？”  
“差不多是”  
“cool！”他收回了手指“你能听懂他们在讲什么吗？我们的错误是什么？我们到底应该向那个该死的上帝忏悔什么？”  
“我们所犯的唯一错误就是浪费时间来这鬼地方”castiel露出一个揶揄的微笑。  
对方也忍不住跟着笑了起来“我还有一些穿孔在其他地方，你想看看吗？”  
“为什么不呢”  
他们一前一后溜进了厕所，年轻人有着形状漂亮的腹肌，他炫耀似的掀开t恤，露出肚脐上的小银环。castiel学着他刚刚的语气称赞道“cool。”这点不走心的恭维哄得男孩蠢蠢欲动，他抓着castiel的手从腹部向下游走“还有一些在更隐秘的地方”  
  
男孩凑过来作势要吻他，却被castiel推开了“你有一双绿眼睛，我之前没有注意到。”dean也有一对绿眼睛，比这双要出彩的多。  
  
“怎么了，让你想起了前男友？”男孩调笑着。“不，只是突然觉得有点不太舒服，抱歉”castiel半真半假的拒绝了他，抽出手“很特别，也许我会试试在这地方穿孔。”  
男孩有些丧气“我下次还会见到你吗？”  
  
“恐怕不，如果幸运的话可能会见我的小兄弟”他意有所指的眨眨眼，两个人都笑了起来。castiel给了这个可爱的小狗狗一个告别吻，离开了。  
  
其实在castiel来这个地方之前，他还去见过一次心理医生。  
那个记不清名字的男人在跟他翻云覆雨了几次后强烈建议道“你应该去看看心理医生”  
castiel一向是个听话的好学生，于是他试着去了一次，甚至在心理医生的循循善诱下准备坦白自己遭受的欺骗与背叛，性瘾和抑郁，一切痛苦的根源。  
  
castiel不应该抬起头看她眼睛的，那种自以为是的同情、高高在上的怜悯，又一个用眼神对他评头论足的上帝。于是他把即将倾吐的话语咽了回去。  
  
不会再有第二次了，castiel麻木的想着，除非我死了。  
除非我死了，castiel喜欢这个主意，于是他故意忘记了关闭煤气管道。  
castiel觉得精疲力尽，慢慢的，失去了所有念头和意识，他没有时间去衡量痛苦，因为痛苦一直无所不在。但此刻，痛苦消失了，脑内变得一无所有……  
  
等到他再次睁开眼睛，Gabriel一直嬉笑着的脸上难得挂着一副沉重的表情“别再做傻事了，cass，就算是为了我”   
他习惯了放任自流，现在终于有人请求他为了自己活下去，于是castiel缓缓的点头，说“好”  
  
castiel带着无所谓的心情搬到了gabriel帮他租的新公寓。在例行公事的自慰完毕之后，网站上突然蹦出来一个注册成为素人演员的页面，他花了几秒钟上传了自己的裸照，反正在这个皮囊之内不过是一个腐朽袤弱的孤独灵魂，趁着还有人会对这堆还算光鲜的腐肉感兴趣，为什么不纵情挥霍呢。  
  
当他一直信赖的老师用有些粗糙的手掌暧昧而强硬的抚摸着他的后背，声音颤抖着祈求他“别抗拒我，cass，好孩子，我为你发了疯！”castiel不知道该怎么拒绝，他根本无法拒绝。丑陋的勃起塞进他的嘴巴里，粗鲁的搅动着“别告诉别人，他们会厌恶你，欺辱你。只有我爱你。” 有了所谓的“爱”，肮脏的精液可以尽情的喷洒在他的喉咙里，被逼迫着吞咽下去……  
  
castiel一直不明白当初自己为什么不拒绝，或许真如他们说的那样，不值得，他就是个婊子，为此而生的婊子。这些年，castiel也曾隐秘的爱过一些人，但无一例外都没走到最后。因为随着时间的推移，命运残酷的那一面最终都会显现出来。  
  
不过这没什么值得同情的，是castiel自己毁了曾拥有一切，用时不时发作的性瘾、难以痊愈的抑郁、短暂的麻痹和疯狂……但凡有点脑子的人在被他如海藻般绵长坚韧的痛苦拉扯至海里时，都会迅速醒悟过来一脚踢开他。  
  
所以这就是为什么当castiel看到dean时，强烈的想要拥有他，他要像斩不断的巨型海藻那样紧紧缠绕着dean——他是那么的光彩照人，完美如同太阳。castiel要抓着他下坠，一起沉入黑不见底的深渊。  
或许这样，可以不再觉得那么寒冷。


	5. Chapter 5

大雨滂沱的夜晚。

城市上空的雨水被风驱赶着，汇成沉重的雨柱倾倒下来，劈啪乱响地打在所到之处。

dean谨慎的驾驶着，这样的天气他也不敢开得太快，手上似乎依然能感受到被雨点溅起的冷飕飕的尘埃。

dean记得那天也下了很大的雨，屋子里安静得诡异，连灯都没开，他本应该早点察觉到这不同寻常的氛围，但当时他只顾着快点溜回房间，不想被大人们发现他踩完水坑后脏兮兮的裤子。

闪电在黑暗的幕布上撕了一条口子，接着雷声轰鸣，像怪兽咆哮着逼近，dean猛的打了个哆嗦，随即他想到了婴儿房的Sam——他尚在摇篮里的小弟弟，这会儿一定吓得哇哇大哭呢。

dean推开门，第一件注意的事就是狂乱飞舞的窗帘，水汽被风卷携着涌进屋子里，窗上的玻璃被雨点打得噼啪作响，摇摇欲坠，在这一片嘈杂的声音里，dean唯独没有听到婴儿的哭声，他的胃瞬间揪成了一团。

dean跑到婴儿床边，果然，那里已经空空如也。强盗魔鬼恶龙……一瞬间，所有他听过的恐怖故事都涌上脑海，dean尖叫着跑出房间。

在听完他混乱的、带着哭腔的叙述后，父亲醉醺醺的脸上露出不耐烦的神色“回你的房间去，dean。我再说一遍，没有人偷你弟弟”

“我要妈妈”dean抽泣着固执的重复。

“你他妈的听不懂吗，他们走了!他们不要你了，蠢货!”John面色狰狞的冲他喊道，疯狂而恶毒，这一刻dean觉得自己似乎从未真正认识过父亲。

“不可能!把妈妈跟Sammy还给我，大坏蛋!”dean愤怒的冲上去对他又踢又咬。

john一把推开他，脚步踉跄地走了出去，大门“砰!”的一声合上，随后一阵车灯晃过，很快又恢复了寂静，只剩下雨水落在屋檐上的滴答声和dean微不可闻的哭泣声……

Bobby和Allen对他很好，视如己出，妹妹jo可爱漂亮，善解人意，他们是完美的一家人，但dean自己知道，仍有一棵鲜嫩的尖刺，穿刺过他无懈可击的皮囊，扎在心脏中，至今犹在。

很长一段时间，他都在想，如果他更懂事一些，更聪明一些，如果那天他没有在小伙伴的家里玩一整天，如果他路过水坑的时候没有停留……一切会不会有所不同？

在dean吃完冷掉的披萨和冰箱里所有的速食食品后，john仍没有出现，不过，警察和儿童福利机构的人敲开了他的门，那是一个寒冷刺骨的冬天。听完他们的叙述后，dean首先感觉到的居然是解脱，然后才是悲伤。战争和酒精彻底的摧毁了john的意志与身体。在这个家分崩离析之后，他清醒的时间越来越少，大部分时候都在拖着醉酒后闹事被打得伤痕累累的身体，咒骂这个国家竟然如此对待他们的英雄，恸哭妻儿的离弃……

dean看着那具肿胀变形的尸体，他的父亲醉酒后失足落进了冰冷湍急的河流里。警察说这是个意外。不管怎样，他终于获得了永恒的宁静，john双目微阖，神态安详，就像睡着了一样。或许在接触到河水的那一刻，他就已经放弃了，放弃了自己，也放弃了他称之为希望的dean。

又过了很长一段时间，dean终于明白，这些不是他的错，他所能控制的事情极其有限；这也不是其他人的错，崩溃与破碎是所有人都无能为力的，你要如何让一片碎掉的镜子重新圆满？让绝望的人向死而生？命运女神是个戏剧化的婊子，偏爱缺憾胜过美满。如果分别无法避免，他想做先离开的那个——

“这不是你的错，baby，只是我们无法再继续下去”dean并不知道他云淡风轻的话语曾让多少人黯然心碎……

在这倾盆大雨的浇灌之下，汽车轰鸣，行人纷纷翻起衣领匆忙奔逃，这样糟糕的状况下，dean竟然看见了一个熟悉的身影。

穿风衣的家伙正一动不动毫无感觉地坐在急风暴雨之中，似乎从未想过站起身来走几步，去寻找一个避雨的屋顶，他就这样对自己的生命完全采取无动于衷的态度，听凭雨水浇淋，放弃自我保护。dean感觉那根尖锐的蔷薇刺又回来了，他无法坐视不管，于是他减缓车速，直到在站台旁彻底停了下来，冒着雨摇下车窗呼喊道“cas！castiel！”

castiel如梦初醒，那张略显狼狈的天真脸蛋上露出一个难以言喻的表情。dean简直要生气了“你在那干什么，快过来！”

听到这个明确的指令，castiel才摇摇晃晃的站起身，凉嗖嗖的风卷起他过于宽大的风衣，像被暴风雨裹挟的小船上破碎飘摇的帆。

直到castiel坐进副驾驶，带着潮湿的水汽和泥泞。如果有人敢这么糟蹋他的宝贝车，dean恨不得跟其打一架，但此刻，他完全不觉得愤怒。

“说真的，cas，难道你不知道先找个地方躲雨吗？”说着，dean默默打开了车里的空调。

“谢谢你，dean。我只是…在想一些事”雨水顺着他的脸淌了下来“很抱歉弄脏了你的车”

“我可不会说没关系”dean故作严肃的说“周一把我的车拿去洗，Novak秘书”

“yes，sir!”他回答地轻快而干脆，这么久的相处后，castiel知道dean并没有真的生气。

“把湿掉的衣服脱了吧，别感冒了”dean嘱咐道。

“嗯”castiel应着，脱掉了湿漉漉的风衣，现在车内暖哄哄的。他想了一下，又脱掉了湿了大半的的西装，只剩下一件单薄的白衬衫，因浸水而变得半透明的部分贴合着他的身体，若隐若现的引人遐想。

dean瞥了一眼身旁的人，不自觉的吞咽了一下，随即又调转注意力继续开车。

身旁的人正在他的潮湿的衣服堆里翻找着什么，“怎么了？”

“我好像把钱包跟钥匙落在办公室了”castiel不确定的答道。

“你的室友呢？”这个呆瓜，有时dean真的很难把眼前这个家伙跟那个细致负责的小秘书联系起来。他们已经开了有一段路程了，现在掉头可不是个明智的选择。

“Kevin在他女朋友家”

好吧，本着帮人帮到底的原则，dean不假思索“那就去我那儿吧”说完他立刻后悔了，不管出于何种考量，邀请下属去自己的家，听起来实在像是不怀好意。

“好啊”没想到castiel爽快的答应了，比答应去好朋友家彻夜狂欢更理所当然。

“嗯”dean心情复杂的点点头。他们不再说话了，impla平稳地载着两个心思各异的人消失在夜晚的雨幕中……  



End file.
